What bullying can do to someone
by Kagami Cutie
Summary: A story on bullying, and it's effects. based on Abstract nonsense but way different. i hope you enjoy, and for you people who are thinking "Oh my god this is one of those 'now that you have read this you must stop bullying' things" you are WAY wrong! it's just something i came up with and hope you would enjoy. Rated T for violence and possibly language.
1. Chapter 1

**Amutocutie66: IF MY COMPUTER CRASHES ONE MORE TIME AND I LOSE DATA I SWEAR I'M GONNA THROW MY COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW! I do not own vocaloid :3**

**Len pov**

**Ok so there was this girl… and she was being bullied a lot and never really talked, her house was close by so I looked into her window. I'm not a stalker or a pervert… it's just I'm worried.**

I looked into the window and saw that girl, she had food, suicidal items, black hair dye and drugs al around her. This girl is in trouble! She started reaching for the hair dye. I ran inside taking it.

"Hey don't do that!" I yelled. She looked at me with disbelief. Soon enough she became ashamed and started to cry, "H-hey I'm sorry don't cry!" she cried more.

"Hey how about you come with me!" I say giving her my hand. She reluctantly took it.

"I'm Len, but no need to add anything like Kun! You can just call me Len," I said walking her to my house, I wasn't going to leave a suicidal girl alone.

"Len," she said.

"Oh so you do talk, what is your name?" I ask.

"Rin," she said.

"Nice name," I say. It was kinda quiet the rest of the walk, then I helped Rin inside.

"Let me introduce you to Kaito," I say leading her to the kitchen where Kaito was.

"Hey Kaito this is Rin," I say moving so he may see Rin. Rin just got behind me, peeking from behind my back.

"Bully?" she asked.

"Kaito isn't a bully," I say. She reluctantly neared Kaito and put out her hand. Kaito didn't notice, being he had ice-cream in is mouth.

"Shake!" she said waking the hand in his face. He shook it and she returned to me.

"ok now I think Luka and Gakupo are outside…" I say leading her to the porch.

"Hi guys, this is Rin. Say hi Rin," I say.

"Bully?" she asked.

"No," I say. She walked up and put out both hands, they shook them

"hmm I think Miku is in her bedroom," I say leading her to the all famous, queen of the school, Miku.

"B-bully," Rin said, standing next to me staring at the girl watching T.V and eating a leek.

"No," I say.

"Bully," she said again.

"No?" I say questioning.

"Bully!" she yelled running away.

"R-Rin!" I yell running to her. I had ran for about 15 minutes until I finally cornered her when she mistook a closet for another room.

"Rin calm down!" I say shaking her.

"Bully, bully bully BULLY!" she screamed trying to get away.

"Rin be quiet don't yell," I say.

"Len what's going on?" Luka asked walking in with Miku.

"Bully bully!" Rin said backing up as much as possible, Miku looked away and went back to her room.

"Len move," Luka ordered. I did so. And Luka hugged Rin really tight.

"Hush child, hush hush hush," Luka said petting Rin's head. Rin moved her head to the side so she could see me. She reached out her arm.

"C-can't Breath!" she said.

"L-Luka let go," I say.

"Aww Len just wants Rin-chan all to himself!" Luka pouted hugging tighter.

"No Luka, she is suffocating!" I say.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so!" she said letting go. Rin ran behind me.

"B-bully!" Rin said.

"No Rin not bully, boobs," I say.

"So Len is she staying here?" Luka asked.

"Ah yeah, she was about to comit suicide when I found her," I say.

"Oh poor Rin-chan," Luka said.

"Yeah she can stay with me in my room,"

"SO YOU DO LIKE HER!" Luka shouted.

"No Luka, it's the only available room," I explained.

"Fine! I'm going to eat some tuna!" she said running off.

"Well I guess I should show you my room, follow me," I said walking to my room.

I really need to get rid of this stuff my parents gave me when I was a kid. Books, toys and pictures took over half of my room. If she is going to sleep in here I might as well start today.

**Amutocutie66: at the moment it isn't to excited, but I'm sure when it will soon, I was pretty much just introducing the characters and trying to get a little of their personalities in the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amutocutie66, you all seemed to want this chapter a lot, so I now give it to you… bad grammer o well. I do not own vocaloid!**

**Rin pov**

Why are these people so nice to me? Why did they let me stay here? Will Miku bully me here? Like at school? I heard glass fall to the floor, from Luka-neesan's room.

"Luka-neesan!" I yelled Running to the room, decorated pink and green.

"Rin?" she said pausing her clean up.

"Hurt?" I asked.

"No Rin, I just dropped a bottle of beer, Meiko really needs to clean up her bottles!" She said laughing. Then she became serious, "Rin I need to talk to you," she said sitting on her bed a patting it. I sat down.

"What?" I asked.

"Rin, why did you try to do those things at your house? Why do you only speak in one word? Why are you scared of Miku?" she asked.

"I don't like being being bully, people tell me to shut up, Miku bullies me a lot," I said.

"Rin, Miku is nice! She is my best friend! You should talk more and you should stand up to those people… how about we watch TV?" she asked.

"I like TV," I said standing.

"Good follow me," she said leading me to the living room and turning on the TV.

"_AND NOW! THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! VOCALOID!" _

People were cheering and the curtain started to rise. I guess it's a concert.

The singers shocked me.

Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Len, Kaito! They were singers! I'm living with famous people!

"_Today we are performing 'Magnet'" Miku said gracefully into the microphone._

Miku and Luka were partners, while Len, Gakupo and Kaito danced in the background.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; __  
__without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. __  
__My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, __  
__leaving behind some powder on your hand._

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, __  
__moving from our lips to our tongues, __  
__what we're doing do might be unforgivable, __  
__and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

I ran to Len's room, cleaned out with a futon.

"Len! You're a singer?" I yelled.

"Yeah," he said examining the room, "How do you sing?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I said. I had never sang before.

"Well, HEY EVERYONE GO TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Len said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the living room.

"Here Rin, sing this!" Kaito said giving me a paper with lyrics on it.

_When I wake up today, __  
__right by my canopy bed __  
__is a steamy hot bagel sandwich, __  
__while a voice greets "Good morning, Princess."_

_Right in the morning, I take a bubbly bath __  
__gorgeously in a claw-foot bathtub. __  
__Buried in a ridiculous amount of soap bubbles, __  
__I suddenly woke up for real!_

_I've been having this dream for over 10 years; __  
__my skin is probably starting to look so wrinkly, __  
__that even my prince on a white horse might turn back and leave. __  
__Please hurry up and come for me._

_I really want to become a princess, __  
__not those characters you have in your mind. __  
__Every girl has this wish. __  
__Please come for me, my prince._

_As darkness veils the sky, __  
__under the starry chandeliers, __  
__on a Rococo-style balcony, __  
__I want to feel the night breeze alone._

_A dress with very cute ribbons and frills __  
__can only be worn if there are elastic shirring's. __  
__I guess I can't resist the carbohydrates after all, __  
__since I haven't been able to slim down one bit._

_But I really want to become a princess. __  
__I won't be discouraged by other people's icy looks. __  
__My maiden heart is erupting once again today, __  
__so please understand my feelings._

_So I really want to become a princess. __  
__How could you say "Grow up and face reality"? __  
__Girls must live with their dreams, __  
__otherwise they will wither away._

_Just when will you come for me, __  
__my prince on a white horse who likes to tease me so? __  
__My life's plan is in a real mess right now, __  
__so ride on your white horse, or zebra, or donkey, or dog, __  
__or cat, or llama, or alpaca, or what have you, __  
__anything's fine, just come for me already!_

"it was ok!" Miku said before I could finish.

"Miku that's rude! She was great!" Len said.

"Yeah Miku stop being a party pooper!" Kaito said eating icecream.

"Yeah she was cute," Gakupo said.

"Rin you did so well!" Luka said giving me a hug.

"I say she joins the group, then we can all pair up and sing Magnet!" Len announced.

"I agree, everyone who think Rin should join put your hand up!" Gakupo yelled. A hand raised up from everyone but Miku sorta just... held it up loosely and dangled it a bit.

"Then it's agreed!" Kaito said, "Luka! Get Rin a outfit!"

"On it," Luka said. I was dragged to about 40 different stores before she finally found an outfit.

**Luka POV**

On the way home I was humming a new solo I was working on, Just be friends when Rin screamed.

"Rin what's wrong!" I asked.

She was pointing to a black cat that seemed to have been hit by a car.

"Rin don't look at it!" I said covering her eyes.

I had to carry Rin home, she wouldn't stop crying. Something about that cat scared her bad. And it wasn't that it was dead either. Was it hers? What happened to it? Cats usually jump out of the way right?

"Hey what's wrong with Rin?" Len asked.

"I'm not entirely sure…" I say.

**Len Pov.**

At that very moment I could tell Miku was smiling and watching.

"Here give me Rin," I say receiving the Sobbing Rin and carrying her to my room.

"Rin what happened, what really happened?" I asked. She went silent.

"Rin tell me!" I demanded.

"May I go home?" she asked.

"It was Miku wasn't it?" I asked.

",,,,Yes," she said.

"Tell me exactly what happened," I demanded.

"Miku-san I know it was her! She had grabbed a cat and threw it in front of a car!" Rin cried.

"Let's have a little talk with Miku," I said taking her hand and leading her to Miku's room.

"Len?" Miku and Luka said simultaneously.

"Miku! You killed a cat!" I yelled.

"Miku is that true?" Luka asked.

"No I would never! It wasn't me I swear! It wa-,"

"Miku! Stop denying!" I yelled.

"But it wasn't me!" she screamed, "Rin I swear I would never do anything to hurt you!"

Rin, who had been hiding behind me, carefully walked forward and stood there.

"Rin it wasn't me," Miku said.

"Miku-neesan?" Rin said, not entirely trusting this girl.

"Rin please, I swear," Miku begged.

"Miku-neesan," Rin said hugging Miku. Miku sighed in relief.

"If Miku isn't the bully who is?" Len asked.

"Miku is!" Rin said.

"N-no I'm not!" Miku said.

"Not her, Miku…Miku ummm," Rin couldn't seem to remember her new suspect.

"Zatsune?" Gakupo asked, leaning on my head.

"YOU EAVESDROPPER!" I said punching him.

"Hey it's hard not to when your screaming! Oh and Luka dear do you like egg plant?" he asked.

"Go google it!" She yelled throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ow! What's in that pillow!" he asked.

"A rock!" She yelled.

"Hey Len?" Luka said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Shouldn't we go to Zatsune's house?" she asked.

"Yeah first thing tomorrow morning," I said, since it was about 10 pm I decided to go to bed, Rin of course followed.

~30 MINS LATER!~

"Len? Are you awake?" Rin had asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to go see Zatsune, she will hurt me," Rin had explained.

"She won't hurt you, I won't let her," I said.

"Thank you, Len," she said before finally falling asleep.

…

"OK LET'S GO EVERYONE WAKE UP! ZATSUNE MIKU IS WAITING LET'S GO" Kaito yelled into a microphone.

**Amutocutie66: Well… I LIKE IT HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amutocutie66: HI! I'm sorry it took me a while to upload, I've been busy and stuff. SO I do not own Vocaloid, enjoy the chapter**

**Len pov**

We were off to Zatsune's Rin was terrified but Miku seemed scared too. But why?

"So Rin, where are your parents?" Luka asked.

"Well I don't know, I-I think they died in a fire," She explained.

"A fire? How awful!" Gakupo said.

"Oh we are here," Miku pointed out.

_Knock Knock_

"what do you want Kaito?" Asked the bored Zatsune.

"May we come in?" Kaito asked, serious for once.

"Whatever," Zatsune said walking to the living room and watching TV.

"Listen, Zatsune, your bullying Rin and we don't li-," Luka started.

"ZATSUNE PLEASE GIVE MIKUO BACK! HE IS MY COUZIN AND I TRIED MY BEST NOW LET HIM GO!" Miku pleaded.

So that is why she acted like she hated Rin, and was so scared.

"No, I Don't think I will," Zatsune said in a bored tone.

**Rin Pov**

No one was paying attention to me, so I snuck of. I walked down some stairs into the basement.

"Who is there?" said a voice.

"Rin, Kagamine Rin, who are you?" I asked.

"Mikuo," the voice said.

"Your cousin is here, with her friends," I said.

"Are you one of Zatsune's little minions?" he asked.

"No, where are you?" I asked.

"Under the stairs," he said. I found him and tried to untie his hands, which were bound.

"Zatsune said a little RAT would crawl down here," said a voice, I pushed to the floor, and my hands to were bound.

"Dang you should have left," Mikuo said.

"It's ok I'm sure we will be released," I said, in hope Len, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito and Miku would help.

An hour passed.

Then another.

And another.

Then two more.

"You like him," Mikuo suddenly said.

"Who?" I asked.

"That Len boy, Luka and Miku did too. He get's them all, but then they learn his true personality," he explained.

"Len is nice," I say.

"Len is a playboy, a heart-breaker," he said.

"Is not," I denied.

"See! He has your heart right in his hands!" Mikuo warned.

"Len is really nice! He is WAY nicer than you are and he will come for me!" I yelled.

"Sure he is! And Miku is going to bail me out!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Miku-neesan is trying very hard to get you out! She was yelling at Zatsune!" I yelled.

We went silent, And it was night before we knew it. Cool air blew and Mikuo was sleeping. Something tapped on the small window.

"Len?" I whispered trying to stand. The window opened, and a familiar face appeared.

"Len!" I said getting closer.

"Rin, I'm going to get you out," he said, "Can you fit threw the window?" he asked.

"I don't think so, my hands are tied! What about Mikuo?" I asked.

"Mikuo is with you? Tell him to come to," he said.

"Mikuo! Mikuo wake up!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Len is gonna help us come on!" I said.

"Get that knife and cut the rope," he said motioning toward a knife. We both cut out ropes and wiggled out of the building, running to the house. Even Mikuo seemed eager to see his cousin.

"Rin, next time stay with the group!" Len nagged as he opened the front door.

"Mikuo!" Miku-neesan yelled giving him a hug.

"I see your still living with the playboy," he said harshly.

"Come on Mikuo! Don't be such a baby and have a drink!" the drunk Kaito said.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"Rin! Thank the stars your home!" Luka yelled giving me a hug. All seemed well. Mikuo had returned. Everyone was celebrateing and before I knew it I had to go to the place where Zatsune could always find me.

"School…"

**Amutocutie66: ARGH this took longer than wanted! But I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amutocutie66: WRIGHTERS BLOCK MUST DIE! You have been waiting long enough! I give you…. Drum roll please…. CHAPTER 4! I'm with a bunch of old people in some hair salon and they keep giving me candy so I am hyper! I do not own vocaloid.**

**Rin pov**

Seems like Math, Reading, Art and PE went along smoothly, and it was time for lunch.

"HEY LOOK OUT!" somebody screamed. Before I knew it I had been hit by what seemed to be a scooter.

"OH MY CHEESE STICKS! ARE YOU OKAY!" the person asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I say looking up to see Miku Zatsune.

"Z-Z-ZATSUNE! HE-," I was gonna call for help but her hand went over my mouth.

"I am not Zatsune! I am Berry Ross Smith, but I would advise you to call me Black Rock Shooter! I prefur that name MUCH more!" Black Rock shooter said.

"Black Rock Shooter? Got a shorter name?" I asked.

"Hmm nope, but if you want you can call me Shooter!" she said.

"O-ok Shooter," I said.

"Oh let me help you up! Wanna eat lunch together?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Uh," I started.

"Okay let's go! Uh what's your name?" she asked pulling me onto her scooter.

"Rin," I said.

"Ok Rinny! Let's go!" she yelled as we raced to the lunch room.

" YOUR CRAZY!" I yelled.

"Gee, Thanks!" she said as she plopped down next to Miku and pulling me so I sat by Luka.

"You know Len, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo and Miku?"I yelled

"Yeah! We are best buds!" she said.

"Berry, please go away!" Len whined.

"Oh Lenny your so mean! So can I join your band?" she asked.

"Berry listen you can't sing!" Len yelled.

"Lenny I'm better now! Please!" she yelled.

"The spot is filled," Miku said.

"B-by who?" Shooter said almost in tears.

"Rin," Luka said.

"Rinny you betrayed me!"she said with tears.

"I-I-I didn't know!" I studdered.

"Well you should have!" she said stuffing a bun in her mouth.

"Well here, you can come to Rin's first solo concert," Gakupo said Handing her a ticket and backstage pass.

"It's today!" she said happily.

"I-it is!" I yelled. I DIDN'T practice! I don't even know a song! What do I do?

"you have to make up a song, right there," Kaito explained.

"AH I'M GONNA BE A DISATER!" I screamed.

"It's gonna be ok, you're a great singer, if your as good as your art," Len said.

"My art?" I said surprised.

"Yeah this painting looks like a photograph," Kaito said holding up my newest painting.

"It's a octopus and a tuna, by a shipwreck!" Luka announced.

"Yeah, I wanted to draw a cat but that happened…" I said examining my artwork.

"that's art for you," Shooter said bored.

"So when is the concert?" I asked.

"Right after school," Gakupo said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You'll be fine," Luka said calming me down.

**Time skip! After school! Rin's at the Mic!**

I had butterflies in my stomach! I didn't know what to sing ARGH WHAT DO I DO!

**I have stopped this chapter… for something more important than anything…**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT RIN TO SING? SHOULD I MAKE SOMETHING UP? WHATCHA WANT HER TO SING? Before you decide…tell me in a review. She could sing ANYTHING it doesn't have to be sad and reflect her life! It could be anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

Amutocutie66: I AM SO SORRY! I AM TOTALLY LATE! I've been working on a new story called 'What you find in a forest, should stay there' but anyway here is the newest chapter!

I do not own vocaloid.

Rin pov

I decided to sing what was going through my mind, it was a miracle that I'm safe for now, so why not sing a song about a miracle? Len never said I couldn't pull anyone over~ I smiled dragging Len on stage and whispering into his ear.

"Well ok," he said.

_"The first miracle was that you were born  
The second miracle was the time spent with you"_

_A lonely scientist developed a robot  
The result was said to be a "miracle" _

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do  
And that was the program known as a "heart"_

_"I want to be able to teach her... the joy and sadness of a person"  
The miracle scientist wishes  
With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away  
The singing voice of desertion and this "heart"_

_"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me  
what kind of existence is there to you?"  
Time for him is not infinite  
But she doesn't understand that yet_

_"Why are you crying?_

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
He told me there are things to be happy about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious  
He told me there are things to grieve about  
Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite  
It exceeds my understanding..._

_"The first miracle was that you were born  
The second miracle was the time spent with you  
The third miracle has not yet... the third miracle still..."_

_...Receiving... message...  
...! ...The transmission source is... the future...  
...me...?_

_Time passed by hundreds and a message was received  
From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "hear_

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world  
Thank you... for the days we spent together  
Thank you... for everything you've given me  
Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

_"The first miracle was that you were born  
The second miracle was the time spent with you  
The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you  
The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth" _

_"Thank you..." _

The song ended, and we received many claps.

"Rin that was great!" Len said.

"Really? Thanks Len!" I say happily walking backstage. But…

"Black Rock Shooter? Why are you here?" I asked.

She just stood there…

"Did you ever wonder… how the butterfly got it's wings?" Shooter said with a smile.

Something is wrong… her eyes are so clouded…

"Shooter…? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's here…" she said.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Zatsune-neesan," Shooter said sadly.

"Shooter? Why are you acting so strange?" I asked.

"run Rin-chan, Hurry," hurry she said, with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on? Why are you acting so strange?" I asked backing away. I backed right into HER.

"Zats-," i was knocked out…

"Wake up," someone ordered.

"Wake up!" they said again, slapping me.

I was on a cliff, over the oceans.

"Time to die, nuisance," Zatsune said.

"Not yet…" I say in fear. I just started to love someone and they won't even know.

"Too bad Rin, you have no purpose," Zatsune said. "You shall be thrown into the ocean, if you don't hit the sharp rocks first! This is revenge Rin! Revenge for everything you did!" she yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO!" I asked.

"You ruined my LIFE!" she yelled.

"HOW!"

"I was popular, I was nice, I was the one everyone liked! Then you came here! You were noticed more! So I did whatever I could to make you life miserable! To make you unpopular, unloved but then Len found you, you were liked again! My SISTER became YOUR friend! So I'm getting rid of you for good!" she yelled.

"Popularity! Your killing ME for Popularity! YOUR CRAZY!" I yelled.

"You don't understand, my popularity and my sister is all I have!" she said.

"and my friends are all I have," I said.

"Whatever," she said pushing the chair, the next thing I knew I was falling.

Amutocutie66: O no, what do you think is going to happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Amutocutie66: I do not own vocaloid.

Rin Pov.

I was going to fall to my death. I wouldn't be able to swim, with my hands and feet tied. I hit the water, but the force knocked me out anyway…

Len Pov.

I was on my way to save Rin, Black Rock Shooter told me everything. But when I arrived, Rin was NOT on the cliff! I looked over the water, No Rin…

"Looking for that selfish idiot, she should be dead by now," I heard Zatsune say.

I was filled with anger, why would she do this to someone like Rin? I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Zatsune.

"Hey what the heck do you think your doing?" she said. I pushed her again, she was on the edge now, "S-STOP!" she yelled. I pushed her off. She fell to her death, straight to the jagged rocks. I can only hope Rin didn't have to experience that death that Zatsune did…

I returned to my friends, we all mourned the death of Rin. Luka was especially upset, her and Rin were practically sisters.

Rin Pov.

I…I'm Alive…? I seemed to be on a soft bed. I got up and started walking around the house. I saw four people in the living room.

"Rinto, she is awake!" a girl with Blonde hair in a long ponytail said.

"Lenka, please you don't have to be loud," A blonde boy with bandages over his eye said.

"Hush Oliver!" another blonde with clips in his hair said.

"Would you guys SHUT UP! SHE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING! JUST STAND UP AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!" yet another blonde said with long hair.

They all stood.

"Hello, I am Lenka nice to be aquatinted," the blonde with her hair in a ponytail said with a curtsy.

"Hey, I'm Rinto, and this is my girlfriend, Lenka," Rinto, the boy with clips in his hair, introduced.

"Hi, I'm Oliver," the other boy said as Lenka was fighting with Rinto about already being introduced.

"Hi, I'm Lily and my Hobby is poking things with a stick!" Lily said.

A room, full of blondes….

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"We found you on the beach. Do you remember who you are? How you got here? Do you have a family?" Oliver asked.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, I was pushed off a cliff and yes I have a family and I really want to go home!" I said.

"Just use my cell," Lily said handing me her cell phone.

"Thanks…" I say. I started calling.

"Hello?" a sad voice said.

"L-Len?" I asked.

"Who's this?" Len asked.

"It's Rin!" I said.

"RIN? WHERE ARE YOU!" he asked.

"Put it on speaker," Lily ordered, I did so.

"Hey Len, It's Lily I can't believe you took yet another victims' Heart!"

"No, Lily I'm not trying to toy with her heart!" Len Yelled.

"Ohh your not, well then why don't you go on a date with her instead of just doing what you usually do! Get her to fall in love, ask you out, and say a rude no!" Lily yelled.

"FINE I WILL! IM COMING NOW!" Len yelled, and hung up.

"I just did you a HUGE favor, OHMIGOSH I GOTTA GET YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR!" she yelled dragging me into a room.

"This is Lenka's room, if I remember she should still have the dress I bought when she was thirteen… AHA!" Lily pulled out a yellow sundress, that ended 3 inches above my knees, she also handed me some black flip flops, and bow like mine, except for yellow lace. After I put it on Len came to the house.

"Come on Rin, there's a carnival not to far from here," Len said taking my hand and walking away from the house.

"A carnival? What kind?" I asked.

"Just some carnival that comes to town every 5 years," he said.

"Oh," I said. I'm happy I'm with Len, but he doesn't seem all that happy…

Amutocutie66: Len len len… how do you people think this is gonna go, a heartbreak or a connection?


	7. importantish message from the author

If you wish to look me up or whatever, I changed my name to Kagami Cutie

I am no longer Amutocutie66.


	8. Chapter 7

Kagami Cutie: been a while huh? Well here's the next chapter.

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov.

Sheesh Lily making me do this. Sure I had a reputation for being a heart-breaker, but it was for good reasons! Like, it just wasn't working out or I liked someone else or they did bad stuff like do drugs.

"So um Len what's at the Carnival?" Rin asked.

"the usual things, Ferris wheels, roller coasters, bumper cars, and other stuff like that," I explained.

"And those things are fun right?" she asked.

"Oh, you probably never been to one of those huh?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered.

"Well here we are," I said as we approached the entrance.

"Hey Len what's that?" Rin asked.

"You mean the cotton candy? You really haven't gone anywhere but that house and school,"

"No not that! That!" she said pointing to a tent.

"Ah just that dumb black magic lady's tent," I explained.

"Can we go in! can we go in!' she asked excitedly.

"I guess," I said.

We walked into the tent. There was no line, what a surprise.

"Why hello! Hello! Lease sit. Such a cute couple!" the woman said.

"Yeah so what do you do?" I asked.

"Well I tell fortunes, see the future, cast curses and many other things!" she chanted.

"Um excuse me but why are you wearing that hood?" Rin asked.

"Because if I revealed myself the spirits would be upset," the woman said.

"Oh well do you cast spells?" Rin asked.

"Yes, technically," the woman said.

"Then I would like to cast a spell!" Rin announced.

"Ah, your positive energy I good! Tell me do you want a love, death, health, wealth or curse spell?" the woman asked.

"hmmm. I'm not sure! May I pick random?" Rin asked. It's surprising how excited she is about all this.

"Ah you want fate to choose! Please pick one of these cards," the woman said putting six cards up.

"Umm this one!" Rin said pointing to a card.

"Ah yes!" the woman chanted.

"So what was it?" I asked.

"You will know, when _it _happens," the woman said.

"cool, thanks miss magic lady!" Rin said as she exited the tent.

"Good luck Rin and Len," the Woman said as I exited.

How did she know our names? I turned to ask but the tent had disappeared.

"Weird," I muttered.

"Len what should we go on next?" Rin asked.

"How about the Roller coaster?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she said running ahead.

At least THIS won't disappear.

Time Skip, 3 Hours.

The Ferris wheel was the last ride, I was actually tired out so sitting down sounds nice.

"So Rin, why are you so interested in magic?" I asked.

"Can't tell," she said.

"Why not?"

"Secret,"

"You don't trust me?"

"I do,"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because if I did the story might end,"

"What story?"

"Secret,"

"why can't you tell me anything?"

"because,"

"because why?"

"because everything you're asking is linked to my secret,"

"well I don't see w-,"

Rin POV

"look at the sunset!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"yeah I guess it's pretty cool," Len said.

"Yeah, it's a mix of orange and yellow right now, I'm surprised it isn't pink and purple like usual!" I said.

But of course that means something is wrong.

"Rin your acting strange," I said.

"That's because of Halloween, it's only a week away!" Rin chanted.

"Yeah but that shouldn't make you act stran-," I was cut off.

"Time to get off," a Man said.

"Yes sir," Rin said getting off.

I followed. We exited the park, and it became dark. As we exited I passed the woman in the tent. I saw her smiling at us. Weird…

A day later things got weirder. The school kids didn't even try to bully Rin, leaving her content.

"Len do you know what's going on? First Rin started acting weird then the whole school!" Kaito asked.

"Ah no actually, I was hoping you did," I said.

"The others don't know either," Kaito explained.

"U-um Len-kun?" Aoki Lapis asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't help but hear you guys talking and uh… People are staying away from Rin because of Halloween," she explained.

"so? What about it?" I asked.

"well that's when witches are most powerful!" She explained.

"So? Rin isn't a witch," I stated.

"That's just it! We don't know about her, But rumor is her mom was a witch! Who dabbled in the dark arts!" she said.

"This is crazy Rin is NOT witch," I said.

"whatever you say!" Aoki yelled running off.

"Len! Did you hear the rumor too?" Luka asked, Miku behind her.

"Oh uh yeah, I don't believe it," I stated.

I walked away, irritated that people think Rin might be a witch.

I swore I passed that woman, but when I turned around I just saw a bunch of kids.

"LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN!" Teto yelled.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?" I yelled.

"Don't go this way! Rin is in the art room!" Teto warned, standing in front of me.

"Shut up," I said going straight into the art room.

"Hi Len!" Rin said waving.

"Rin what the heck is going on! People are saying you're a witch and I keep seeing the woman from the fair!" I yelled.

"My mother was a witch, I may be one, and the woman may have casted a spell and is now "looking over" us," Rin explained.

"HAS EVERYONE GONE MAD!" I yelled.

"No," Rin said, "this made me popular and made Zatsune want to kill me. It's all quite simple really!"

Amutocutie66: eh? Even I don't understand how THAT happened.


	9. Chapter 8 : tricks

Kagami Cutie: HAHA who did I purposely confuse!

I do not own vocaloid.

Len Pov.

"You believe me don't you Len?" Rin asked sweetly.

"I-I guess," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Y-yes," I said.

"Are you going to run away?" she asked.

"No,"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly a huge Grin appeared on Rin's face, and she went up to my ear as if to tell me a secret.

"You have been tricked~!" she said.

I stood there frozen.

"What?" I asked.

"We all tricked you, you are so gullible!" Rin cheered.

"You mean…?"

"I'm not a witch, my mother wasn't a witch and the rumor never existed," She laughed "April fools, you never look at a calendar. We are nowhere near Halloween!"

"I can't believe fell for that…" I Muttered in defeat.

"We should get to class then," she said standing up and walking away.

"Len! U know the perfect way to trick her back, and it's going to be a total treat for you!" Kaito said.

"I willing to do ANYTHING, I can't be tricked by the entire school," I said.

"excellent," he said.

Rin Pov.

Bed time was at 12 tonight, being it was Friday. I felt like I could fall asleep right where I stand.

I crawled into my bed, unfortunately I couldn't sleep due to Len and Kaito's fighting.

"NO!" Len shouted.

"But Len you said 'ANYTHING'! it's not fair if you don't do it now~" Kaito whined.

"BUT THAT'S EMBARESSING!" Len yelled.

Uhh just be quiet! I'm so tired!  
"LEN~!" Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FINE!" Len gave into whatever Kaito wanted.

Len walked in and slammed the door behind him, I however tried to sleep.

Len Pov

I don't see how this is a trick in any way! More like kaito trying to torture me! I've been arguing with him for the past half an hour. The last remark he said in a low whisper is the only thing making me actually do this.

-Flashback-

"FINE!" I shouted.

Kaito leaned down by my ear.

"And you better do it, or else I will," he whispered and then walked away whistling.

-Flashback end-

I stood infront of Rin, her breathing told me she was asleep.

This is so embarrassing.

How am I going to do this…?

"Len…" Rin muttered. Is she still asleep?

Yes she is. Now if I just… ummm. I'm clueless. I sat on the edge of her bed.

"Len…" Rin muttered again, a hand clinging to the hem of my shirt.

She looks so cute while she sleeps… ARGH LEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! NOW YOUR SOUNDING LIKE SOME STALKER!

I shook my head, making the thought go away.

I took another look at Rin.

"I can't do this…" I muttered.

"Can't do what?" asked a sleepy voice.

"a-ah Rin!" I said, startled. "I just can't sleep,"

"Oh, you wanna switch beds? Sometimes the beds get lumpy or something, Gumi said hers ended up like that,"Rin Offered.

"no, I'm good," I said.

"Okay," she said. I climbed into my bed, and faced defeat.

"HEY LEN YOU DIDN'T DO IT LIKE I SAID SO NOW I DO!" Kaito yelled in my ear, waking me up.

"give me a week!" I said, sitting up.

"I give you tonight, then that's it!" hey shouted walking away.

-Time skip to tonight. Just cuz I is lazy-

We all gathered in the living room, to watch some horror thing.

I was barely paying attention, I needed to concentrate on how to do this…

Rin Pov.

This. Movie. Is. Horrible.

I just sat there, watching something called "Beware the Lake" everyone else took it in a funny way, I was scared out of my skin!

I went to bed, absolutely horrified.

I did manage to sleep though. Only I had a nightmare.

Len Pov.

I once again, found myself in the same state, sitting on Rin's bed watching her toss and turn. How unusual.

Suddenly she woke up, just like that.

"C-can't sleep again Len?" she asked.

"Yeah… you ok?" I asked.

"I just had a nightmare that's all," she said.

"oh okay," I said. The atmosphere seemed so awkward.

"well I'm going to try to sleep again," I said, standing up and starting to walk towards my bed, giving up.

"W-wait!" Rin said grabbing the hem of my shirt.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah-well…umm…I was just wondering if…erm…could you…umm…just... sleep with me tonight!" she blurted out the last part as her face turned into a tomato.

"Sure," I said, smirking knowing that Kaito would stop bothering me.

-time skip to morning-

"LEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RIN! IN THE SAME BED?" Luka screamed.

Either way, I loose.

"I'm sorry Luka but I was scared last night and I asked him to," Rin explained.

"Oh, well if it ever happens again all's you gotta do is come and sleep with me Rin!" Luka said.

"No thank you, I don't feel like suffocating in my sleep!" Rin joked.

I just sat there, watching Kaito smirk.

This was not a trick for Rin, it was once again for me.

"Your dead!" I screamed running after Kaito.

Rin POV.

"what was all that about?" me and Luka said in union.

Kagami Cutie: haha! But seriously who did I confuse? oh and for those who didn't notice, Len was supposed to sleep with Rin in her bed for one night.


	10. THE END Caution corney

Kagami Rin: LAST CHAPTER! Sorry if you don't like it, I just feel there's nothing else I can do.

Rin Pov

4 years later…

"Rin? Are you making dinner?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, your favorate!" I said.

"Great!" he said happily.

"Have you seen Kaito lately? He wasn't at the icecream shop like usual," I asked.

"He was in the hospital, Meiko is having the baby," he explained.

"Oh? Already?" I asked.

"Yep, it's a girl," he explained.

"Have you heard from Gakupo and Luka? I heard they went to Europe," I asked.

"No, Miku says that she talked to Luka though. Said she and Gakupo are coming home soon," he explained.

"Oh good!" I said, putting his plate infront of him.

"Rin?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Len,"

Kagami Cutie: just a corny little ending.


End file.
